


Stranger |Until Dawn Fanfiction|

by bh336



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Josh Washington, Bob Washington & Melinda Washington are bad parents to Josh at first then become good parents, Chris Hartley/Josh Washington Appreciation, Dork Chris Hartley, Eventual Chris Hartley/Josh Washington, Exorcised Josh Washington, Good Sibling Josh Washington, Half-Wendigo Josh Washington, Josh Washington Appreciation, Josh Washington Has Mental Health Issues, Josh Washington is Rescued, Minor Sam Giddings/Beth Washington, Nerd Chris Hartley, Protective Chris, Schizophrenic Josh Washington, Wendigo Josh Washington
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bh336/pseuds/bh336
Summary: While at collage with the rest of the gang on their house Bought by Mike's and Sam's parents, Chris gets some text's from his dead best friend... then see's his friend for the first time since the lodge.
Relationships: Beth Washington & Hannah Washington & Josh Washington, Chris Hartley & Josh Washington, Chris Hartley/Josh Washington, Dr. Alan Hill/Josh Washington, Emily Davis/Matt Taylor (Until Dawn), Hannah Washington & Josh Washington, Makkapitew/Josh Washington, Sam Giddings/Mike Munroe
Kudos: 8





	1. Phone numbers

* * *

2 years after the Wendigo incident the gang was living together in a wood house with two stories, living on the country side was easy for the teens because having a lot of distance from neighbors and having a big backyard was beneficial at times. Chris was cooking Dinner for his friends when they would get home from afternoon classes, Chris was the only one with classes during the morning and he loved it.

He found out that he forgot thyme and tomatoes, he was making a recipe his mom had made once when Josh came over.... Ratatouille Stew. He cursed to himself checking the time it was only 3:56... they would be home by 5. Chris had a mini panic attack and turned the stove on low so the food would simmer, he took off his apron wiped his glasses and grabbed his keys quickly driving to the store to get tomato's and Thyme. While doing the self check out he glanced out of the corner of his eye and someone was smiling at him.... it wasn't a creepy smile. He grabbed his bags and walked to his car he drove back home sorta confused and wondered if he should have said something to the person but dismissed the thought as he arrived at the house.

The rest of the cooking went smoothly, they arrived home and ate then sat around in the loving room.  
"How was your classes?" Chris asked as he sipped a cup of tea.  
"Boring as normal, we have a substitute" Emily said from her spot beside Matt.  
"My classes went well... we started rock climbing yesterday" Mike smiled

"My classes have been canceled for the week thanks to my teacher sexually harassing students..." Sam said calmly as Jess braided her hair.  
"What about you Chris?"  
"I programmed an app today"  
"Ohhh details!"  
"The app sets up a schedule and if you don't have a certain amount of free time a day it shuts your phone down"  
"Nice does it work?"   
"Someone stole my work.... I'm being copyrighted" Chris groaned making them laugh.  
"Oh"  
"Yeah and I have to prove the project was mine"  
"Don't worry man you'll be able to do it! And if you can't we will just make them sorta disappear if you get my drift" Mike said winking

Chris's phone went off and he was creeped out.

* * *

> **~From: 4255009**  
>  **"Hey Chris"**  
>  Chris was really confused he had all his friends numbers saved. Maybe it was a classmate
> 
> ~To: 4255009  
>  "Who is this?"
> 
> **~From: 4255009**  
>  **"Cochise it's me Josh"**
> 
> ~To: 4255009  
>  "Josh? Your alive?"
> 
> **~From: 4255009**  
>  **"I saw you at the store you didn't recognize me, my parents said you got hurt really bad two years ago but it looks like your all healed up huh?"**
> 
> ~To: 4255009  
>  "I guess... why didn't you say anything to me? Where are you? Can I see you?"
> 
> **~From: 4255009**  
>  **"I'm a monster Chris... I'm living in An apartment downtown... umm we can meet up** **... I guess"**
> 
> ~To: 4255009  
>  "Okay... are you open tomorrow? It's Saturday"
> 
> **~From: 4255009**  
>  **"Sound good what time?"**
> 
> ~To: 4255009  
>  "Umm hold on"  
> 
> 
> * * *

Chris looked up from his phone and struggled wether he should tell the others..  
"Guys Josh is texting me" Sam looked at him. "Josh?" She asked with a surprised face.  
"The lunatic?" They turned to look at Emily and in unison shouted "EMILY!"  
"What it's the truth! He's the whole reason we were up on that stupid mountain"  
"Chris continue"  
"He wants to meet up... I said Tomorrow but I need a time and place"  
"Tell him to come to the house around...2" Ashley said grinning. "Okay"

* * *

> ~To: 4255009  
>  "Hey man can you come around at 2?"  
>    
>  **~From: 4255009  
>  "uhh... Sure.."   
>  **

* * *

**  
**  
~The next day~  
"Josh should be here soon!" Sam exclaimed from the kitchen she was making lemonade while the others relaxed and watched a movie, as if on cue the door bell rang and Ashley got up to answer it.  
"whoa...." Ashley was wide eyed at how much taller her friend was.  
"Hey Ashley..." Josh smiled and fidgeted   
"Your tall Josh... It's so good to see you again!" Ashley hugged him and he grinned.  
"Likewise... So it's kinda raining out here can I come in? And uhh none of you guys are allergic to animals right?" Ashley yelled something to the others and Invited Josh in, he had a leash and when he looked at the end of it and realized the animal attached to it was gone he groaned.  
"Uhh you lost your pet" Ashley laughed  
"Damn it.... that's the 10th leash he's broke since.... this morning... Can you help look for him?"  
"Guys get your coats on we are going dog hunting!" A few minutes later they were searching the woods and Josh seemed to get more depressed as the time flew by  
"hey don't worry we will find him!" Sam said rubbing Josh's shoulder he nodded and walked forward  
"My therapist is going to kill me... my parents are going to kill me and so is the freaking cost of him"  
"We will find him I promise" They searched for an hour and it had started to pour the rain. They eventually decided to stop searching and head back to the house.  
"Sorry... About your dog" Ashley said hugging Josh gently   
"He wasn't really a dog... I brought him for Mike." Josh smiled sadly hanging up his coat.  
"Really... for me? Im honored!" Mike grinned  
"Yeah.... to bad he's gone... paid a lot of cash to keep him alive..." Josh joked and smiled  
"GUYS I FOUND HIM!" Matt yelled running inside with wolf  
"WOLF!" the wolf howled and Mike regardless of the fact that wolf was soaked hugged the animal laughing.  
"He was chasing squirrels" 

* * *

  
"Oh crap.."  
"oh crap what?" Chris looked to Josh who got up grabbed his coat and key and ran outside in the pouring rain.  
"JOSH!" Sam yelled confused. Josh returned with a small bundle of towels. He hung up his coat and wiped his feet off.  
"What was so important you gave us a heart attack over" Josh sat down on the couch and they looked at the bundle and he opened it a little. A small baby grey and white fox was sleeping in the bundle of towels, they awed   
"Dude are you like hording animals or something?" Matt asked going back to sit on the recliner.   
"well no my house isn't to far from here and taking care of animals is part of my therapy, If I manage to take care of the animal for a certain amount of time certain rules are removed and stuff..."  
"Rules?"  
"Yeah just last week I got my curfew removed."  
"Curfew?"  
"Did you think they would let me walts around doing whatever I want after what happened on the mountain?"  
"No"  
They sat around the fireplace getting warm and Josh stayed really quiet. Matt and Emily fell asleep together on the recliner while they talked and watched the avengers.  
"So Josh what have you been up to lately? Any girlfriends?"  
"I've been getting a degree in psychology... heh that's so ironic.... umm I have a boyfriend..." Josh starts shaking.  
"who's this boyfriend huh?"  
"...He's not important"  
"are you sure"  
"Mhm"   
  


"Okay im bored lets do somethin!" Jess exclaimed. The house was quiet and they had just finished watching Thor Ragnarok.   
"Lets play Paranoia" Emily said running her fingers through her hair to get it out of her eyes.  
"What's that?" Josh asked having not played many games growing up.  
"Paranoia is a game where you sit in a circle and one person whispers a 'Who' question and the person who got asked the question will say a name and then the person who got asked the question answers it out loud with the name of someone in the circle and the _paranoia_ aspect is that no one in the circle knows what the question was." Emily explained hopping off the recliner.  
  
"So... how do we get to know the question?"   
"Well to find out what the question was, the person who was the answer can flip a coin. If it's heads, they will say the question. If it's tails, the game continues and everyone's left to wonder what exactly the question was!" Sam explained, Josh smiled.  
They got some snacks and drinks and sat in a circle, Mike changed the channels on the tv and eventually just decided to change it to live PD. (circle order going clockwise- Ashley, Matt, Emily, Jess, Mike, Sam, Josh, and finally Chris)  
"Okay everyone ready?" Sam asked smiling. Ashley leaned over to Matt.  
"Who is most likely to have eaten raw meat before?" She whispered and Matt sat there for a few seconds.  
"Josh" Josh looked over at them confused he was rocking the baby fox slowly and feeding it milk through a bottle.  
"Hand over the coin" Josh flipped the coin and got tails, he groaned making them laugh. Matt leaned over to Emily trying to contain his laughter.  
"Who is most likely to have the best fashion sense?"   
"Jess" Emily exclaimed and laughed as Jess took the coin flipping it, getting tails. She sighed leaning over to Mike.  
".....Who is most likely to get drunk and pass out at a party?" Mike busted out laughing.  
"definitely Chris definitely I can imagine as we speak!" Chris flipped the coin cheering as it landed on heads.  
"The question was whos most likely to get drunk and pass out at a party."  
"....I.. Agree it would most likely be me"  
"Okay moving on, Who is most likely to have a friend with benefits?" Mike whispered to sam.  
"Really Mike... you dug your grave, you would"  
"Well... move on..." They laughed and woke the fox so Josh gave them all death stares letting the baby fox sit on the floor.  
"Does he have a name?"  
"yes"  
"his name is Rocky..." Rocky walked to Wolf who was curled up near the fire place and laid near him falling asleep, Josh had a look of pure betrayal on his face and Chris started laughing so hard he cried.  
"poor Josh"  
"move on keep going" Sam leaned over to Chris who had taken off his glasses to wipe his eyes.  
"Who's most likely to Kill someone over coffee?"  
"......Ashley"  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Joshua what was that thing I told you? hm?"  
> "No... im not doing that Alan!" Josh tried to shake Dr.Hill off him and failed getting stabbed in the gut. Sure with his Wendigo healing it would heal over night maybe before then but would leave a small scar.  
> "Joshua.. you need to embrace yourself" Another stab to just right between his ribs.  
> "S-stop Alan!"  
> "Wouldn't it be just as fun to have that pain your feeling put on someone else? Hm?" Josh choked and blood spilled out of the side of his mouth. Hill jerked his head back and he started choking.  
> "Answer me Joshua"   
> "NO!" Hill slammed his Jaw into the side of the sink and left,

* * *

Josh went home and went to his house... which actually wasn't his house.... it was his boyfriend.. and his boyfriend wasn't.... ummm well... a person he particularly liked.   
"Welcome Home Joshua.."  
"Alan..." Dr.Hill was sitting in the dark living room drinking wine. Josh went to his room put Rocky in his little play pen in one of the walk in closets and took a quick shower before going downstairs to take his pills. Alan remained seated watching him the whole time... sure this guy wasn't his psychiatrist anymore but he still tried to act like it at times... Josh's new psychiatrist was a nice woman in her early 50's named Sally she so far was amazing and got him on medication that actually worked. Dr.Hill rubbed Josh's shoulder pushed a knife in his hand and walked him to the bathroom.  
"Joshua what was that thing I told you? hm?"  
"No... im not doing that Hill!" Josh tried to shake Hill off him and failed getting stabbed in the gut. Sure with his Wendigo healing it would heal over night maybe before then but would leave a small scar.  
"Joshua.. you need to embrace yourself" Another stab to just right between his ribs.  
"S-stop Alan!"  
"Wouldn't it be just as fun to have that pain your feeling put on someone else? Hm?" Josh choked and blood spilled out of the side of his mouth. Hill jerked his head back and he started choking.  
"Answer me Joshua"   
"NO!" Hill slammed his Jaw into the side of the sink and left, Josh slid to the floor and coughed he heard Rocky screaming upstairs he swallowed closing his eyes.  
"no....not R-ky.... please anything but....no...no" Josh winces as he feels Rock being laid into his lap.  
"Hill... please don't"  
"You need to learn Joshua.. This is the easy way" Josh closed his eyes as he was forced to stab his pet in the paw Rocky screamed and he started sobbing.  
"That's good enough to start with don't you think.... Joshuaa" After Hill left the house Josh bandaged up Rock's paw, he then took another shower and started stitching up the stab wounds.  
"Im so sorry Rocky..." He muttered calling his doctor to tell her what happened, she picked him up and drove him to her house by the time they got their his wounds had already turned to scabs.  
"I'll get Rocky put to a new home... I know you love him Josh"  
"mhm.."  
"if you hadn't healed so fast we might have been able to press charges im sorry" He nodded sitting down.  
"Why do you live with him?"   
"My Parents threw me out... remember... they paid for my treatments and everything and then when I wanted to start going to places they... called me an ungrateful brat handed me a jacket with some cash and now im here."  
"oh... Im sorry, what about your friends? Chris, Sam, Matt, Mike? Have you tried to get in contact with them?"  
"yes"  
Josh stayed over night at Sally's then she drove him to Hill's house hugging him tightly before he got out, Josh went into the house and was surprised about how quiet it was.  
"Hill?" He called out hearing foot steps down the hall, the house was huge, Dr.Hill had retired with a billions and he was still making them.   
"Hill!" Josh really hoped the man had doubled over and died.  
"Joshua? Your up early" Hill put his arm around Josh.  
"Yeah... I was going to go for a jog...." Josh ran to his room locking the door and forcing himself to fall asleep

* * *

~A Month later~  
Josh started recording almost every aspect of his life with his psychiatrist's approval of course, so he carried around a small camera with a small hand held stand, he could attach it to his jacket and bag and basically he could put it anywhere, of course in public if he carried a satchel which became an often thing he would put it into a pocket in the satchel and attach a wire that connected to smaller camera built into the satchel, he loved it. Josh was going to see his friends and then was reminded of his car... he was almost out of gas, so he quickly went and bought gas and sighed hearing a child tell their parent to look at the scar on the man they just saw. He hated his scars they were so easy to see. He payed for the gas and drove to the house, he frowned seeing his mothers white SUV in the driveway. he parked unbuckled his seat belt and slid his keys into his bag with the other stuff he had. Josh slowly walked to the door and rang the door bell.  
"Hey Josh! Whoa... your pale"  
"yeah... can I come in?" Sam let him in and they hugged. He pulled her arm not wanting to walk farther into the house.  
"hey... are my parents here?" He hated that he just called them parents.  
"yeah.. come on" Sam forced him into the kitchen and they sat down at the bar. He shielded himself from his Father who was sharing a beer with Mike.  
"Aren't you going to say something to them?" Ashley whispered walking over and leaning on the other side of the bar.  
"...No"  
"okay" Melinda looked his way and walked over.  
"hey Joshua" Josh ignored her.  
"Josh say something come on she's your mom" Josh shook his head.  
"I'm really sorry for what we did son" She tries to ruffle his hair and Josh moves away.  
"Listen Melinda... you both disowned me and threw me on the streets because I apparently are such a problem child!" Josh exclaimed and Bob looked at him.  
"You are a problem Child always been!" Bob said as Josh got off his chair, he gave his friends each a look saying 'Im sorry to bring my family shit here'   
"you never bothered to help me so it's not my fault" Josh said crossing his arms fully intending to leave.  
"Your therapist tells us you've killed that poor fox!" Josh's eyes went wide.   
"Now hold on one mother fucking minute! Dr.Hill is not my fucking Therapist! He was the whole fucking reason I went off my meds!"  
"Alan helped you!"  
"he wants me to kill people! how is that helping!"   
"well he helped before"  
"Before I was so drugged up I was always high!"   
"Okay thats enough! Josh go sit with Chris while have a heart to heart with your parents" Josh scoffed and went to sit on the sofa with Chris.  
"Hey bro"  
"hey" Josh growled and Chris looked at him.  
"sorry..."  
"it's okay.... you can Growl?"  
"I'll explain later... it's a secret." He heard arguing from the kitchen and sighed, he should leave he wanted to leave but leaving wouldn't solve his problems. About 30 minutes later Melinda walked in.  
"Joshua"  
"Yes Melinda" The name was foreign.  
"Sign these" She gave him papers and he started to read them. The first page was filled out so he went to the back.

* * *

**~Alberta Male institute for the mentally ill~  
  
**

Patient Information:  
Patient: ___________________________________________Date of Birth: __________________________  
Marital Status: _______ Age:_______ Race: _______ Sex: _________ Allergies: ______________________  
Address: __________________________________City/State/Zip: _________________________________  
Home Phone: (_____) _______________________ Alternate Phone: (____) _________________________  
Social Security Number:______________________ Employer: _____________________________________  
Referred By: __________________________________  
Emergency Contact Information:

* * *

Josh looked up at his mother confused, he looked to Chris who was equally confused, Josh handed the papers to Chris.  
"What the fuck is that?" Josh's blood pressure was shooting through the roof.  
"You know very well what that is Joshua" Josh stood up pinching the bridge of his nose, he couldn't believe this he really just couldn't believe this was happening.  
"You can't just toss me out, then come back 2 years later and decide that I should be locked up like some fucking animal! Im not an animal mom! Im human!"  
"Joshua, your sisters were human you aren't"  
"Well it's your fault! You created me after all!"  
"JOSHUA"   
"Shut up dad! Hannah and Beth, they died! They are dead!"  
"I wish it had been you! You're nothing but a spoiled little maniac!" Josh wanted to rip out his implants then and there but he crossed his arms the arguing was bad but the fact that he hadn't took his 1pm pills made it much much worse. His head hurt badly and he walked to the kitchen Sam walked up to him  
"You okay?" She whispered. Josh was crying quietly but he nodded.  
"umm.. can you get me my bag?" She nodded rubbing his back and walking to the coat rack and carrying his bag over to him, Josh opened it and took out a small disposable pack of pills he tore off the strip over the top and poured the pills into his hand he took a deep breath to keep from sobbing and Sam gave him a glass of water which he used to swallow his pills. He heard his father laugh.  
"what is so funny Dad? Is making your son cry that funny"  
"Your pathetic Joshua"  
"Yeah well I could've killed you in your sleep... at any time"  
"Josh" Sam took his hand to calm him down.  
"Your fucked up Josh so fucked up"  
"wow.... that is something ive not heard in a while! You sound Dr.Hill"  
"What would Hannah tell you Joshua? She would want you to go to the hospital"  
"...You know.. I talked to Hannah while in the mines, she told me... to trust my friends.... if they want to send me away i'll go.... because you two only want me to go and die"

  
"wait how did you speak to hannah? She..."  
"you wanna know the truth? god dam it" Josh extended his claws making Sam jump back, then he popped his jaw out of place using his claws to remove his detachable implants setting them on the counter and then took out his top implants and and did the same, he thought about something that made him really really angry and his sharp teeth just popped out of his gums and he growled.  


* * *

  
"I was possessed... by the Makkapitew"  
"Oh... Josh...."  
"Yeah... guess this means im going to sold off huh"  
"Now hold it.. I get that Josh is sometimes annoying as fuck but he's better! Your not sending him to a mental hospital."  
"these so called friend's of yours are bating you!"  
"okay and?"   
"Your a fucking animal we should treat you as such" Chris stood up and walked over.  
"Alright im done! Im calling my Dad!" And call his dad he did and arrive three minutes later Mr.Hartley came in through the back door, with a shirt that said 'Josh protection squad leader' and cocked a shotgun. 

"THAT'S YOUR FUCKING DAD NO WONDER YOU CAN SHOOT!" Jess yelled.   
"yeah he's my dad... my mom on the other hand is where I got my looks"  
"YOUR DAD IS EMO OH GOD CHRIS DID YOU HAVE AN EMO STAGE BRO YOU'D LOOK GOOD IN BLACK"  
"Why was I called? Oh hey Washington's."  
"Dad these people are making Josh Cry"  
"OH NO THEY DO NOT!"   
  
By the time Mr.Hartley had ran off Josh's parent's Josh was dying of laughter.  
"yeah yeah and all you guys said my dad was probably a nerd"  
"Your mother was the nerd, nerd" Mr.Hartley ruffled Chris's hair.


	3. Truth

* * *

Josh stayed over night with his friends he got to know Mr.Hartley and Mr.Hartley actually was one of the few parents who actually believed them when they first got off the mountain so it was pretty cool. He was going to go take his meds that he brought since he carried little packets around from a company that individually packed his pills in little packets and he would get them delivered on boxed that contained enough for each month, the packets each had a day, time, and his name on them so he always knew which ones do take.  
But Josh couldn't find the morning pills and he panicked without them he would slowly feel worse And worse and worse until his 1pm pills it was going to be hard. Sam walked into the house seemingly coming back from a early morning jog.   
"Hey what's wrong?"  
"I can't find my pills... I have to take them...."  
"Okay I'll help look maybe they fell out" they looked around the house checked Josh's car and everything didn't find them.  
"Okay let's drive to your house I'll drive"  
"Okay" they drove to Dr.Hill's house and thankfully Hill was not home, Josh and Sam went to the door and he used his spare key to open it, they searched his room and the kitchen not finding his pills.  
"Okay do you have spare?"  
"N-no"  
"Okay... let's go to your doctor how's that sound?"  
"Okay" they Drove to Dr.Sally's.  
"Good morning Joshua, this must be the Sam I've been hearing about" she grinned and Shook Sam's hand. Josh felt his mood crumble and he grabbed Sam's hand.  
"Josh lost his pills"  
"For the week? Or just today?" She sounded really concerned.  
"Just this morning that's all I checked the thing and I have the rest." She nodded walking to her case of extra medication and returned with a hand full of pills and a water, Josh quickly took them.  
"Thank you sally your a life saver"  
"Anytime" they said their goodbyes and went back to the house.   
"Hey where'd you guys go?"  
"Nowhere" They are Breakfast and hanged out for a while.  
"Okay, I'm going to address the elephant in the room" Ashley said standing up.  
"Okay...."  
"Josh what the actual fuck! Why wouldn't you tell us you were a Wendigo!" Josh lowers his head and sighed.  
"I didn't tell you because I wasn't ready to.... embrace it myself... if I actually told you it would make it all.... so real..... I'm not ready to completely admit what happened at the lodge because I don't remember what happened... I killed the first recuse team... I don't remember that. I ate people don't remember that either... but when I admit it..... my dreams get worse... I hesitate when taking my meds."

"Oh Josh...."  
"It doesn't feel real... when I would explain what I saw to my doctors... They'd acted like they'd believed me... but it just felt like I was insane... like I'd finally broke"

"What happened was real Josh... it wasn't fake, you aren't crazy we saw it to" Sam rubbed his back gently.  
"I shouldn't have left you to Hannah. I'm sorry, I thought she had killed you" Mike apologized  
"It's okay... I don't remember what happened... my meds from the first week blocked out those memories and I can't bring them back"  
"It's okay.."  
"I ate people Sam! They had pictures... I was interrogated for months... I was going to be incarcerated... until a doctor spoke up about what happened to me... what happened to you guys... they called this Native American tribe and I lived in this little reservation for a month or to and I coped... they exorcised the Spirt out of me but the cops didn't believe at first... till they saw me climb upside down."

"Josh... we believe you"  
"He should be locked up... what he did to us was something only a insane manic could do!"  
Emily exclaimed and Matt gave her a 'who asked your opinion' look.  
"What did I do?"  
"Josh you played a bad prank on us... you dressed up as this murdering psychopath and almost killed us..."  
"Murdering psychopath? That.... I... I see it in my dreams...." Chris walked upstairs to his room and returned with a semi raggedy looking journal and a big stack of papers.  
"You had a diary... and this was the plan... I don't know how I got it but they told me it was in my bag... no one read it thou" Josh nodded and took the packed from Chris. He skimmed over it.  
"I... did this?" He looked up wide eyed and upset they nodded slowly.  
"Mike almost lost fingers from a device made by the flamethrower guy... when looking for me we all blamed you for what happened until the flamethrower dude showed up and explained the wendigo's to everyone" Jess explained looking at Josh with a sympathetic look.

"Oh god.... I.... did that? I hit Ashley?" Josh's eyes were no longer their normal color they had a layer of glossy film over them.  
"Josh? You remember hitting me?"  
"Mhm... I remember that... did I hurt you! Oh god I'm so so sorry!" Ashley rushed over hugging him tightly   
"It's okay Josh I'm okay! It left a small bruise and I stabbed you so..." Josh's sad expression turned to laughter  
"You st-Stabbed me? Oh god!"  
"Yeah I stabbed you"  
"I think I still have the scar!" He laughs unbuttoning his plaid shirt and moving it over his shoulder, a pale scar remains and it has a small indent.  
"Oh wow Ashley nice!"  
"Sorry about that thou"  
"I deserved it..."

* * *

~Hours later~  
"What all can you do Bro?" Chris asked smiling warmly.  
"I can see really good in the dark, Umm well I can climb very good, run fast, I heal fast there's a list!"

"Nice dude!"  
"So it's snowing outside" Mike said with so much sadness, he was covered in snow from head to toe.  
"Oh what did you do?"  
"Slipped and fell"  
"oh it's really snowing!" Josh went outside and just face planted into the snow.  
"Uhh aren't you cold?"  
"I fucking love snow!" Josh got up and Dana around like an excited child.  
"Josh? Dude put on a coat"  
"Not cold Cochise!"  
"You sure?"  
"YES!" Josh was already finished making a snow man.


End file.
